Akumas en la batalla mamodo
by Afrodita95
Summary: Hyde descubre un nuevo poder en su interior, pero tendrá que elegir si ganar la batalla honradamente o usar una ventaja que le asegura la victoria. No solo eso también tendrá que aprender a controlar los extraños e incómodos sentimientos que empieza a desarrollar hacia una niña humana a la que conoció.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: La mudanza y la niña.**

Hyde se le despertó, parecía un niño de 7 años, recién cumplidos, como cualquier otro, excepto por sus ojos de color azul verdoso que vagamente recuerdan a las aguas de algunos mares y playas, una linea que bajaba en vertical por cada mejilla, las marcas de su cuerpo que le hacían parecer un títere excepto en la boca, el pelo color naranja, largo y peinado en forma de dos puntas. Hyde se lavó y vistió, iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos de color azul, camiseta morada con mangas cortas de color verdes y una H rosa en el pecho y botas naranjas. Bajo a la cocina y allí se encontró con su lector del libro, Eido, ablandó por teléfono. ''Bale, de acuerdo.'' dijo Eido con una voz muy tranquila.

Eido colgó el teléfono, era un chico de unos 17 años. Tenia pelo largo de color rojizo oscuro, llevaba una coleta y por su cara iban dos mechones de pelo que pasaban por sus ojos de color marrón que se vuelven rojo (eso era extraño en el, se supone que los humanos no pueden tener ojos rojos, y lo que era aun más extraño, cuando entrenaban o cuando están en una batalla incluso contra un equipo mas fuerte, sus ojos solían brillar y Hyde y los conjuros se fortalecían con más velocidad de lo que deberían o la fuerza del corazón parecía aumentar sin necesidad da descansar), tenia puesto una camisa rosa, unos pantalones jeans largos y llevaba un collar de oro de la cual colgaba un corazón de oro. Eido se dio cuenta de que Hyde había entrado en la cocina ''¿Hmm? Buenos días Hyde. ¿Tienes hambe? He preparado tortitas.´´

''Claro.'' dijo Hyde con su tono de voz tranquilo que siempre solía tener. El niño se sentó a desayunar y olió la brisa marina, ya había pasado poco casi un año desde que se unió a Eido en la batalla y poco más de una semana desde que se mudaron a una ciudad playera, cerca en unos bosques e islas pequeñas y no pobladas donde entrenaban todos los días haciendo un par de pausas para comer, estaban cerca de la costa pero lo bastante lejos como para no molestar. Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a entrenar.

Al anochecer.

Habían vuelto de entrenar y Hyde miro el anochecer, le parecía mas bello cada vez que lo veía, recordó como llegaron a esa ciudad y como conoció a una niña que atraía mucho su atención.

FLASHBACK

Hyde fue corriendo hacia su compañero ''¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Donde estan todos los muebles? ¿Nos han robado?'' dijo ocultando todo lo que pudo la curiosidad de su voz. ''Ya llegaron los de la mudanza, han sido muy rápidos, solo les falta lo de tu habitación. Pronto nos iremos a la nueva casa. Mi madre pensó que como nos vamos, fuera a Costa Bella, que es una ciudad playera, y nuestra casa estará cerca de la playa y ha unos 30 minutos, en moto, de una granja que tiene muchos animales y una gran pradera. Te va a gustar.'' dijo Eido alegremente mostrando la emoción que sentía

''Bueno, si tu lo dises'' dijo Hyde y empezó a comer las tortitas que preparo Eido, tenia que reconocer que para ser un salvaje, un rebelde, un irresponsable y un atrevido, cuando se trata de chicas, Eido cocinaba bastante bien. Cuando el dúo termino de desayunar y empacar lo que faltaba, Eido saco del garaje una moto era de color negra con marcas verdes que simulaban zarpazos. Hyde que no había visto una en toda su vida, (recuerden que es un mamodo llegado del Makai y en su mundo no hay tecnología), se quedo mirándola con curiosidad. Eido noto que Hyde parecía estar un poco confuso así que decidió aclarar sus dudas. ''¿Te gusta la moto?'' dijo Eido ''¿Moto? ¿Para que es?'' pregunto Hyde sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la moto. ''Sirbe para desplazarse por las calles con más rapidez que a pie, iremos en ella y los de la mudanza nos seguirán hasta la nueva casa.'' dijo Eido tratando de responder a la pregunta lo más rápido posible. ''Entonses vámonos.'' dijo Hyde. Eido metió una mochila en la que llevaba el libro de conjuros y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en un pequeño compartimento en la parte trasera de la moto.''Agarrate fuerte.'' dijo Eido asegurándose de que no tenia que preocuparse de que Hyde se cállese de la moto. ''Si, no te preocupes por eso.'' dijo Hyde.

Fue un viaje muy largo, cuando estuvieron llegando a la ciudad playera Hyde noto un sutil olor salado en el aire, pero que a la vez era puro y agradable. ''Ya casi llegamos a la casa, mira al otro lado y veras la playa.'' dijo Eido. Hyde jira la cabeza para ver lo que su compañero le decía, se quedo asombrado, las playas humanas eran mucho m´ss hermosa que las mamodo, las playas mamodo eran con aguas profundas y poco brillantes como lagos gigantes y con césped verde oscuro rodeándolas, pero las playas humanas tenían un color azul cristalino, con mucha arena blanca que se extendía tan lejos que parecía no tener fin. Hyde solo se quedo mirando, asombrado por la enorme belleza de ese paisaje, estaba tan distraído mirándolo que pasaron barias horas sin darse cuenta y solo se dio cuente de que habían llegado a la ciudad cuando Eido entro por una calle en la que había casas que le tapaban esa maravillosa vista. ''Eido, ¿luego puedo ir a la playa?'' Pregunto Hyde deseando ver ese paisaje más de cerca. ''Claro que si. Pero yo tengo que volver a casa para a decirles a los de la mudanza donde tienen que colocar cada cosa. Te llevare y te iré a recoger más tarde, pero ten cuidado de no perderte, ¿Bale?'' dijo Eido. ''Bale.'' La voz de Hyde sonaba alegre y entusiasmada, también tenia una sonrisa de alegría clavada en su rostro, y sus ojos que normalmente tenían una mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno más que el enfado en algunas ocasiones, tenían una mirada de inocencia y alegría algo extraño en el, a pesar de ser un niño de 7 años, pero sus ojos seguían sin estar completamente abiertos.

Hyde estaba paseando por la playa , admirando esa hermosa vista del anochecer después de haber estado explorando por su cuenta, toco el agua estaba fresca pero no lo suficiente como para dar frío, volvió a caminar, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención, vio unos niños que eran uno o dos años mayores que el y que parecían estar riéndose de algo, tenia curiosidad y se acerco, cunado escucho un llanto que parecía venir de la misma dirección que las burlas de los niños. Cuando vio que los niños estaban molestando y tirando del pelo a una niña, esto hizo que Hyde se enojará. Vio como la niña lograba escapar y callo al suelo, cuando uno de los niños le agarro del pelo, este niño tenia pelo negro y ojos grises (todos los del grupo estaban morenos), Hyde que ya había llegado, le agarro le agarro el brazo.

''Oye tio, suelta y no te metas donde no te llaman'' dijo el chico haciendo enfurecer mas a Hyde quien apretó el brazo del chico para hacerle daño, pero no lo suficiente como para lesionarse, este chico solo soltó un grito y Hyde lo soltó empujándole hacia atrás para que cayera donde estaban los otros dos chicos. ''Pero, ¿quién es ese?'' pregunto el segundo chico, este tenia pelo castaño oscuro y ojos negros. ''No lo se, nunca le había visto, por su ropa yo diría que no es de por aqui'' dijo el tercer chico este tenia pelo negro y ojos marrones. Hyde se puso frente a los chicos y con la niña a su espalda, ''Cobardes.'' fue todo lo que dijo. ''¿Como? ¡Somos mayores que tu, nos tienes que respetar!''dijo el primer chico. ''¿Respetaros? No me hagan reír, si molestan a una niña entre tres, sois unos patéticos cobardes y unos cabrones, meteros con unos de vuestro tamaño o mas grandes, esta niña es más pequeña que vosotros.'' dijo Hyde mostrando ira en su voz y frialdad en sus ojos. El primer chico se abalanzó hacia Hyde y le lanzo un puñetazo, Hyde lo esquivo y le lanzo un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sangrar por la nariz. Los chicos al ver esto, se lo llevaron a la fuerza. ''TE ACORDARAS DE ESTA, MALDITO ENANO'' fue lo único que le dio tiempo a gritar.

''Oye niña, ¿te encuentras bien? Por cierto me llamo Hyde ¿y tu?'' le pregunto Hyde a la chica tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica dudo por unos instantes y luego le dio la mano para aceptar su ayuda.

''Gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Candela'' dijo la chica con un acento muy latino, Hyde noto que no tenia el aspecto habitual de una humana, aparte de que tenia piel muy morena, más que muchos de esa zona, una larga cabellera color negra con un brillo morado que le llegaba asta debajo de la cintura, parecía no tener orejas humanas, ese lugar estaba cubierto por pelo y por encima de la cabeza tenia algo que parecían unas orejas de gato negras, llevaba unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, cuando hablaba Hyde pudo notar que en lugar de tener dientes normales como los humanos normales, ella parecía tener colmillos muy afilados (como los de Brago, o los suyos), los caninos resaltaban solo un poco más, pero a pesar de esto mostraba una sonrisa perfecta, ocultando los colmillos cuando cerraba la boca, parecía tener la misma edad que Hyde y si no, no podía tener menos de un año que el. Iba vestida con unos pantalones jeans cortos de estilo roto, de la parte trasera sobresalía una cola negra de gato, llevaba una blusa de tirantes de color naranja y unas sandalias de color azul.

''¿Candela? Es un nombre muy bonito.'' dijo Hyde con una pequeña sonrisa. ''Por cierto, ¿por que te estaban molestando esos chicos?'' ''Ellos se meten con migo por mi aspecto'' dijo Candela ahora entristeciendo. ''Balla grupo de imbéciles. ¿hm?'' De repente Hyde noto el olor a sangre y vio que Candela tenia una herida en una pierna y estaba sangrando, pensó que se la hizo al caerse. ''Oye estas herida. Ben, dejarme ayudarte'' dijo Hyde. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, bajo asta su herida para envolver la herida. ''Listo, pero no podrás llegar muy lejos así. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?'' dijo Hyde levantándose para mirar a Candela a los ojos. ''Oye, ¿por que te portas bien conmigo? Te lo agradezco pero, normalmente los niños suelen molestarme para hacerme llorar.'' dijo Candela con mucha curiosidad. ''Porque es lo que se debe hacer'' dijo Hyde, se dio la vuelta y se puso de cuclillas. ''Venga, sube, te llevare hasta tu casa.'' Candela dudo un momento y luego subió a su espalda. ''Gracias'' fue todo lo que dijo. Hyde la agarro de las piernas para que no se caiga, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Era la granja de la que le hablo Eido antes. Había prados con muchas vacas y otros con ovejas, también tenían un establo con unos cuantos caballos, y se podían ver algunos invernaderos con arboles de fruta tropical. ''Esto, gracias por traerme, ¿quieres pasar y tomar algunos dulces?'' dijo Candela. ''No puedo, ya es muy tarde y debería volver antes de que Eido se empiece a preocupar'' dijo Hyde. ''Bueno, asta otra'' ''Si, asta pronto'' dijo Candela.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así llegaron a esta ciudad y así es como Hyde conoció a Candela.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era muy tarde y Hyde estaba en su cuarto intentando dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica y de preguntarse si estaría durmiendo en ese momento. Se habían visto pocas veces, pero siempre tenían que despedirse pronto, ella iba a la escuela y él no, ella ayudaba en lo que podía al negocio de sus padres y el entrenaba. Hyde no sabia porque pero en los momentos que hablaban o se la encontraba por el camino y la acompañaba para que los chicos no la molestaran, se sentía tranquilo y liberado.

Casa de Candela

Candela estaba pensando en Hyde, era la primer chico que la trataba con amabilidad en lugar de meterse con ella.

''Candela ¿Que te pasa? Hoy has senado poco. ¿Se han vuelto a meter contigo los chicos?'' dijo una chica, tenia pelo negro y largo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, era delgada y llevaba pantalones baqueros, zapatos abiertos sin tacón y una camiseta escotada que daba lugar a unos grandes pechos. ''Si. Estoy bien, Tamako. Solo estaba pensando.'' dijo Candela. ''Hermana, hace poco más de una semana conocí a un chico muy amable que me ayudo cuando unos chicos me molestaban. Le pego al mas grande y los demás se llevaron a este, entonces me curo una herida de cuando me caí con un pañuelo, que ya le devolví lavado, y me trajo asta casa. Le di las gracias y le invite a tomar dulces, pero ya era muy tarde y no tenia tiempo. Aveces me lo encuentro y quisiera mostrarle mi gratitud, y de paso llamar su atención. ¿Me podrias aconsejar?'' ''Claro. Mira, esto es lo que tienes que hacer...'' Tamako empezó a explicar mientras su hermanita escuchaba atentamente.

Al día siguiente Hyde decidió ir a la playa en busca de Candela, pero Eido le detuvo. ''Hyde, si vas a ir a la playa vamos a comprar unos bañadores, ya que aunque el verano no halla llegado empieza a notarse el calor.'' dijo Eido. Hyde no sabia de lo que hablaba, hasta que llegaron a la tienda y vio que eran los bañadores de los que hablaba Eido. Eido eligió un bañador verde con el diseño de un zarpazo y Hyde eligió uno de color negro con diseño de fuego. Ambos estuvieron nadado durante un rato asta que llego la hora de comer y les dio hambre.

''Oye Hyde, ¿Que te apetece comer?'' dijo Eido. ''Da igual, solo vamos a comer y listo'' dijo Hyde dejando claro que le entro el hambre. ''Mira, allí hay un puesto de comida mexicana. ¿Quieres ver si te gusta?'' ''Claro, siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas'' dijo Hyde. Al acercarse notaron un delicioso aroma con un toque picante. ''Mmm. Hace tiempo que no como comida mexicana, que recuerdos.'' dijo Eido. ''Eido, ¿que esta más bueno de este tipo de comida?'' pregunto Hyde mirando el menú sin poder decidirse. ''Eso depende del gusto de la persona,aunque según mi opinión esta entre los tacos, los burritos, las almejas a la mexicana y las fajitas'' respondió Eido. ''Pues pedimos las cuatro cosas y diré yo cual es la mejor.'' dijo Hyde. Eido y Hyde tomaron asiento, cuando de repente algo llamo la atención de Hyde, era Candela que estaba hablando con una chica en la barra, esta vez llevaba un vestido rosa corto, sus orejas de gato estaban escondidas por un pañuelo y su cola estaba escondida en su vestido pero, aun así Hyde pudo reconocerla. Eido se dio cuenta de que Hyde estaba mirando a la niña y empezó a bromear. ''He, pequeñín te gusta esa niña.'' dijo Eido con un tono de burla. ''¿Que dices? A mi no me interesa esa niña, por muy linda que sea.'' Hyde dijo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo se sonrojo. ''Idiota, pide tu la comida, yo tengo que ir al baño'' dijo saltando de la silla. Se dirigió al baño a toda prisa, mientras que Eido se quedaba con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. En el baño Hyde se echaba agua fría por la cara intentando que el enrojecimiento bajara. ''_Pero, ¿Por que he dicho que es linda?_'' se preguntaba Hyde en sus pensamientos, cuando una imagen de Candela sonriendo entro en sus pensamientos y empezó a sentirse más sonrojado. empezó a echarse mas agua fría en la cara. Cuando salio, se encontró cara a cara con Candela. ''Hola'' dijo Hyde con nervios y alegría. ''Hola'' respondió Candela alegremente. ''Dime, has venido con tus padres.'' Pregunto alegremente la chiquilla. ''No, he venido con mi hermano, es el pelirrojo de aquella mesa, ¿y tu?'' respondió Hyde. ''Mi madre es la dueña del restaurante. He venido con mi hermana, es la camarera.'' dijo Candela antes de que hubiese un silencio incomodo entre los dos. ''Yo deveria seguir ayudando a mi hermana. Por cierto ¿habeis pedido bebidas?'' ''No, a mi me pones algo que tu me recomiendes'' dijo Hyde con una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse a su mesa. Un rato después la comida ya había llegado, era bastante buena, pero cuando Candela llego con las bebidas Hyde tubo un leve rubor, Eido noto esto pero espero que la niña se fuera para hablar.

''Oye, si te gusta esa niña ve y habla con ella, hazme caso o por lo menos intenta ser su amigo.'' dijo Eido en plan hermano mayor, y poniendo voz de sabio. ''Ya he dicho que no me gusta, pero la conozco y es una niña muy agradable, y por eso me molesta aun mas que los chicos se metan con ella.'' dijo Hyde. ''Bueno, eso significa que eres un buen chico, y eso es algo bueno y de lo que estoy orgulloso de ti. Bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales y a comer.''

Después de la comida, los chicos pidieron un postre, Eido pidió un trozo de pastel de chocolate, y Hyde pidió tres de lo mismo. ''Hermana dejame llevar los pasteles'' le pidió Candela a su hermana. ''Esta bien, toma. Tiene que gustarte mucho ese chico, porque has estado muy pendiente de él'' dijo Tamako, riéndose un poco de su hermana. Candela se puso roja y fue a llevar los pasteles. ''Aqui tienen'' dijo con cariño. ''Gracias'' respondió Hyde dándole una linda sonrisa. ''Si quieren que me valla y los deje solos abisadme'' dijo Eido sintiendo que estaba donde no debía. Los niños solo apartaron las miradas. Hyde empezó a comer y Candela volvió a ayudar a su hermana

Al final del día, después de haber estado nadando, jugando y después de cenar, Eido y Hyde quisieron volver a casa, pero Hyde noto algo. Vio que tenia una especie de cruz en la parte superior de su mano derecha, y que brillaba. ''Eido. ¿Qué es esto?'' dijo Hyde enseñándole la mano a su compañero. ''No lo se. Parece estar incrustado. Debemos ir al hospital.'' dijo Eido. Hyde asintió y vio que Eido tenia lo mismo en la espalda, pero eran dos. ''Eido, tu tienes dos en la espalda'' dijo Hyde. ''No jodas'' dijo Eido.

Estaban en el hospital esperando los resultados de los análisis. Cuando el medico entro, los chicos fueron derecho hacia el. ''¿Que nos pasa doctor? Por dios, diga que no es grave'' dijeron los chicos a la vez. '' Tranquilos, esas cosas no causan ningún daño, ni lo vayan a causar. Pero, tampoco podemos extirparlas'' dijo en docto. ''Menos mal'' dijo Eido con un suspiro. ''Si se quieren hacer mas análisis...'' dijo el doctor antes de ser interrumpido por Hyde. ''No. No pienso hacerme mas análisis. Si esto no hace daño, mejor dejarlo donde esta'' después de decir esto Hyde saco a Eido del hospital y se fueron a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde y Eido iban caminando a casa, por un camino muy cerca del mar y alegado de la gente, cuando de repente una explosión les alcanzo. Los chicos solo pudieron gritar de dolor y sorpresa. Se levantaron rápidamente y miraron a tras, vieron que una criatura les lanzaba otro ataque desde una especie de cañón, este ataque lo lograron esquivar. Era una criatura con forma de bola ovalada flotante con docenas de cañones que sobresalen, para unas balas de gran envergadura y una cara que parecía una mascara llorando sangre. A ambos chicos seles oscureció el ojo izquierdo y las pupilas se volvieron un montón de anillos de color negro y rojo, entonces vieron como algo que parecía un espíritu con los labios cosidos, ojos completamente negros y llorando, apareció en la parte superior de la criatura. (Es como el ojo de Allen Walker) ''¡Hyde!, ¿Eso es un mamodo?'' pregunto Eido muy asustado. ''No creo. Ha atacado, pero no escuche ningún conjuro'' respondió Hyde. ''Podria estar usando un transmisor, mientras su compañero recita los conjuros desde otro sitio. Bueno, es igual, nos ataco y eso es lo que importa.'' dijo Eido con el libro ya en la mano, el cual lanzaba un gran resplandor. ''¡Bamos, Hyde! ¡Enseñemosle lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros!'' ''Con gusto'' respondió Hyde sonriendo de lado y poniéndose en posición de ataque. ''Hay que comprobar su resistencia, lanza el primer conjuro'' ordeno Hyde. ''Jikir'' grito Eido. De las manos de Hyde, salio disparada una gran explosión de viento, (puede hacer que la gente vuela o que emiten hoces de viento para golpear al enemigo), al impactar contra el enemigo, este retrocedió. ''Como pensaba. Es devil'' dijo Hyde, riéndose un poco. ''Ya veo. El segundo conjuro acabara con el, ¡Jikirga!'' grito Eido. En las manos de Hyde se acumulo una energía muy parecida al conjuro anterior, pero esta vez, salio como un enorme rayo que al chocar con el enemigo, provoco una terrible explosión. Era obvio que estuvieron entrenando.

''¡Jajaja! ¡Esta lucha esta ganada! ¿verdad Hyde?'' Se burlaba el pelirrojo. ''Espera, creo que me equivoque. Aun sigue en pie'' dijo Hyde. ''¿Como es posible después de la ostia que se llevo?'' dijo Eido algo sorprendido. La extraña criatura disparo sus cañones hacia los chicos. ''¡Wirudo!'' grito Eido, este era el tercer conjuro. Un tornado salio de las manos de Hyde, y salio disparado arrastrando las balas con el hacia el enemigo. El ataque choco contra el enemigo y lo estrello con tanta fuerza que impactaron en una gran roca haciéndola añicos, pero volvió a levantarse como si nada. ''¡¿Como es posible?! Nadie había salido sin un rasguño este hechizo'' grito Hyde. El enemigo disparo otra vez. ''¡Eido! ¡El cuaro conjuro!'' ''Jikirdo'' grito el chico, ahora preocupado. Un túnel de viento salio de las manos de Hyde, hizo que balas cambiaran a la misma dirección que el y se estrello contra el enemigo y derivándolo. Pero el enemigo se levanto y ataco una vez mas. Eido grito el quinto conjuro. ''¡Wirugu!'' un vórtice se situó delante de los chico y los protegió, hasta que las balas lograron romperlo. Hyde salto, llevándose a Eido con el y poniéndose a salvo. Los chicos esperaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, cuando vieron al misterios ser convertirse en una bola enorme, y que salia una luz morada de los cañones, de los ojos y la boca. La cara se echo hacia delante con una viscosidad morada que lo envolvió por completo. ''Esta claro que este tío no es un mamodo'' dijo Hyde ahora asustado, Eido al ver que tenia miedo, le hizo retroceder. ''El sexto conjuro: ¡Jikirrei!'' unas cuchillas salieron disparadas hacia el enemigo. El ataque lo alcanzo y derribo, esta vez se quedo en el suelo. La masa se convirtió en un ser con forma humano pero distinto, específicamente con el aspecto de un bufón de cara cadavérica, con un sombrero acampanado que en cada punta terminaba con una terrorífica calavera, y traje a rayas grises y negras, brazos esqueléticos, las manos grandes con afiladas garras y caderas anchas, tenía un par de alas negras, piernas largas y con pantalones anchos, con unos zapatos de bufón de corte que acababan en un pincho muy afilado, cada uno.

''Gracias. después de absorber todo ese poder, he podido evolucionar'' dijo la criatura antes de empezar a reír como un lunático. ''Esta claro que los humanos y los mamodos son criaturas igual de torpes'' ''¿Pero, que demonios eres tu?'' gritaron ambos chicos a la vez. ''Bueno, como los voy a matar se los diré. Soy un akuma, una maquina creada por el Conde Milenario con el único propósito de matar humanos'' dijo el se ahora identificado como akuma. ''¿Y que quieres de nosotros?'' pregunto Eido. ''Es obio: estoy echo para matar humanos, ¡voy a matarte!'' dijo el akuma, y corrió hacia Eido para apuñalarlo con sus garras. ''¡Salgamos de aquí!'' grito Hyde ''Jikir'' grito Eido. Esta vez en lugar de lanzar un ataque, Hyde se elevo rápidamente, junto con Eido, y empezaron a volar a una gran velocidad. ''No escapareis'' dijo el akuma echando a volar. ''¡Hyde, nos esta alcanzando!'' grito Eido. ''¡No puedo ir mas rápido! ¡Inentare evadirle!'' respondió Hyde. Los chicos iban esquivando todos los rayos que les lanzo el akuma, hasta que uno les dio. Los chicos cayeron sobre un edificio muy alto, Eido trato de proteger a Hyde sosteniéndolo en su pecho y cayendo de espaldas. Por suerte la caída no fue grabe y solo se llevo un fuerte golpe en el costado. ''¡Eido, Eido! ¡¿Estas bien!? ¡Hablame!'' gritaba Hyde. ''Estoy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Jikir'' Una ves mas se elevaron, pero esta vez no llegaron lejos y descendieron. ''Hyde, lo siento, no he podido protegerte.'' dijo Eido con mucha dificultad. ''No digas eso'' dijo Hyde sollozando. ''Siempre me consientes todo, eres mi amigo, me haces feliz, no quiero perderte'' decía Hyde, y empezó a llorar cuando vio que Eido estaba sangrando mucho.

''Por fin los alcance. Matar a un mamodo no me sirve de nada, si te vas solo matare al humano, y como posee una inocencia, el Conde Milenario estará feliz'' dijo el akuma. Hyde negó con la cabeza, llorando aun mas. ''Hay que ser cobarde para hacerle daño a un niño que no puede defenderse'' dijo una voz misteriosa. De ponto un hombre se puso entre los chicos y el akuma, era un hombre mayor con cabello desaliñado y canoso, con un uniforme negro y con diseños de cruces y unos extraños símbolos, con bigote y una barba desaliñada, parecía un hombre algo mayor pero también era delgado y musculoso. ''¡Señor, váyase, esa cosa lo matara!'' grito Hyde, pero el hombre lo ignoro. ''!Si quieres una inocencia, ven a por mi!'' grito el hombre sacando una cruz y un cincel puntiagudo que brillaban. ''Dos por uno, me lo quedo'' dijo el akuma, y se lanzo a atacar. El hombre hace que el cincel que llega en la mano se convierte en uno cincel espiritual, lo `polla contra el suelo, golpea la parte superior y aparece una especie de gigante pálido y larguirucho. ''Ataca'' dice el hombre y el gigante se lanza hacia el akuma, lo atrapa con las manos y aprieta tan fuerte que solo pudo gritar antes de explotar.

El hombre se dirija hacia Hyde y Eido, se detuvo frente a ellos y vio que Eido luchaba por mantener la consciencia. ''Niño, llevemos a tu amigo al hospital, luego les contare todo y responderé a sus preguntas.'' Hyde solo asintió, solo le preocupaba que Eido se pusiera bien, y el resto le daba igual.


	4. Chapter 4

Era mas de media noche en el hospital y Eido ya estaba estable, a pesar de que sus heridas eran muy grabes. Hyde y el hombre misterioso esperaron a que Eido despertara, y cuando por fin lo hizo, Hyde empezó a hacer preguntas. ''¡Responde, viejo! ¿Quien eres? ¿Que era esa cosa, y por que quería matar a Eido? ¿Por que mis conjuros no le lastimaban, y por que le hacían mas fuertes? ¿Por que nos ataco y por que cambio de forma? ¿Que demonios es la Inocencia? ¿Por que ese bicho creía que la teníamos? ¿Quien es el Conde Milenario y por que quiere acabar con los humanos? ¿Que era ese extraño poder que usaste? y ¿Que es un exorcista?'' decía Hyde muy furioso sin ni siquiera dejar que el hombre tuviera tiempo de responder.

''Bueno, lo primero, me llamo Froi Teidoll. Esa cosa era un Akuma, una maquina de matar creada por el Conde Milenario, una combinación de oscuridad y un alma humana atrapada en su interior, la cual sufre por ser utilizada para matar gente inocente y por haberse visto obligada a matar a la persona que mas le quería y que le invoco. El Akuma quería matar a tu amigo porque es humano, están programados para eso, no lo pueden evitar, ni siquiera ante sus seres queridos. No estoy seguro de porque tus ataques le hacían más fuerte, puede que absorbiera el poder, pero lo que si es seguro es que no le hacían daño porque la única forma de destruirlos es con un Inocencia. La Inocencia es el arma sagrada que usamos los exorcistas para combatir contra los Akuma y destruirlos, para así proteger a la gente, como el poder que use antes. Lo más seguro es que creyó que ustedes la tenían porque vio vuestros poderes, o quizás uno de vosotros es huésped pero no se han dado cuenta. Los exorcistas somos guerreros y miembros de la Congregación de las Sombras, que luchamos para destruir a los Akuma, y parar a Milenario y ha sus esbirros, y proteger a la gente inocente'' explico el hombre, ahora identificado como Froi Teidoll.

después de escuchar esas explicaciones los chicos tenían casi todo claro. Eido decidió hablar ''Oye biejo. Todo eso aclara casi todo pero: ¿¡QUE TIENE QUE VER TODO ESO CON NOSOTROS!?'' dijo Eido, medio gritando en la ultima frase. ''Tranqulisate chico. Ahora decidme, si no sois huéspedes, ¿como es que tenéis esos poderes?'' Hyde y Eido le explicaron a Froi la batalla mamodo y él parecía entenderlo todo. ''Puede que sea un error, pero si quieren, puedo llevarlos a Congregación de las Sombras y así veremos si sois o no huéspedes de la inocencia'' dijo Froi. ''¿Que pasaria si lo somos?'' pregunto Eido. ''Si son huéspedes de la Inocencia, tendrían que venir con migo y convertiros en exorcistas, tendrían que dejarlo todo para que sus seres queridos no sean constantemente atacados por los Akuma, y no se si tendrían que abandonar la batalla'' dijo Froi. ''No, ahora mi prioridad principal es hacer a Hyde rey, y si tenemos que abandonar la batalla para obtener esos poderes y eliminar a esos bichos, prefiero no obtenerlos'' dijo Eido, Hyde le a pollo. ''Entonces, ¿les da igual que gente inocente sea asesinada?'' dijo Froi. Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras, aunque a Hyde el único humano que le importa es Eido, y el resto le da igual, era verdad que si ellos eliminan esas criaturas, evitaran que maten a gente inocente. ''Bueno, ustedes viajan por el mundo buscando rivales, ¿verdad?'' dijo Froi, los chicos asintieron. ''¿Que tal si hacemos esto?, si son huéspedes se unirán a la Congregación, pero hablare con el jefe para que deje que vayan por su cuenta, y cuando termine la batalla se unirán como cualquier otro miembro'' dijo Froi, y los chicos aceptaron, después del ataque de una de esas criaturas sabían que tenían que poder eliminarlas.

''Pero, cuando la batalla termine Hyde tendrá que volver a su mundo, no podrá unirse'' dijo Eido. ''Bueno, la inocencia le ayudaría a fortalecerse, así que, puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que volver a su mundo. Por eso no hay que preocuparse. Aunque por lo deprisa que te curas, yo apostaría a que el huésped eres tu. ¿Les parece bien si salimos mañana por la tarde?'' dijo Froi. ''De acuerdo. Aquí tiene mi dirección.'' dijo Eido dándole un papel.

Por la noche.

Eido estaba en la habitación del hospital, sin poder dormir y pensando en todo lo que le había dicho aquel viejo. No le gustaba la posibilidad de tener que entrar en una batalla antes de terminar la de Hyde. Pero, si no se unía gente inocente podría morir, ademas la inocencia podría ayudarles en la batalla. Miro a Hyde, quien se había quedado dormido a su lado. Era increíble que quisiera a ese pequeño como a un hermano. Ahora sabia que con dos batallas por delante, tenia que ser mucho mas fuerte, para proteger a su hermanito, para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño y para triunfar en las batallas, en todas. En este momento era inútil pensar en eso, Eido serró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.


End file.
